


Can't Help Falling in Love

by the_redhead_who_writes



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Matthew being a sweetheart, Music, we must protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/pseuds/the_redhead_who_writes
Summary: "Mornings are tough. Music can help." A short, fluffy fic in which Matthew serenades Mika.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, dorks! I hope you enjoy my latest work! I've never written anything with Matthew before, so please review and let me know how I did! The song being mentioned throughout is the Twenty One Pilots cover of Elvis's "Can't Help Falling in Love", which I recommend you all find and listen to ASAP. Please enjoy!
> 
> (Side note: would you guys judge me if I said I only wanted an excuse to write Matthew playing the ukulele?)

On any given day, Mika could be woken up by a number of different things: the sunshine that streamed in through her bedroom curtains, the sweet smell of whatever Matthew was cooking for their breakfast that morning, or the occasional less pleasant buzzing of her alarm for school.

She wasn't usually woken up by music.

Mika wriggled deeper into her warm sheets as a few stray notes of some familiar instrument floated around her. Still groggy, she went to hit her alarm on instinct, but the music didn’t stop. She then began blindly feeling for her phone, dragging it off the nightstand, only to find it was already on silent.

Hazy, her sleep-muddled brain struggled to connect the dots as she slowly rolled over.

Was that… a ukulele?

She blearily opened her eyes.

Matthew was sitting cross legged on the edge of their bed, already dressed in his usual blue skull shirt and large yellow jacket. His attention was focused on strumming the small stringed instrument in his hands.

He quickly looked up and noticed she was awake, grinning before refocusing on his playing.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!”

Seeming perfectly at ease, bare feet and all, he continued fiddling with the ukulele while Mika stared at the strange scene.

The surrealness had a giggle rising in her throat. "Matthew? What are you-"

"Shh. Just watch! I've been practicing," he hurriedly explained, flashing her another bright smile before going back to concentrating on the chords.

Mika watched as instructed, still very confused, as he plucked the strings one more time before beginning to play in earnest.

_**♪** “Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you **♪**_

Mika let out a soft gasp at the familiar, acoustic melody. Coupled with Matthew’s quiet voice, she felt her heart skip a beat.

_**♪** Shall I stay _

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you **♪**_

She couldn’t quite call it singing; it was more like Matthew was talking in a gentle tone that perfectly accented the song.

With the first rays of morning sunlight hitting him, he even seemed to have his own personal spotlight. She leaned up to rest her head on her knees, completely entranced.

_**♪** Like a river flows _

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things_

_Were meant to be **♪**_

Matthew looked up in between words and shot her a grin, causing Mika’s face to warm. He shifted, unfolding his legs to stand and walk around the bed as he continued playing.

_**♪** Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too, **♪**_

Mika smiled as Matthew moved to sit down next to her, staring into her eyes with unguarded honesty and adoration.

_**♪** ‘Cause I can't help _

_Falling in love with you **♪**_

Her throat tightened at the clear emotion conveyed behind the lyrics, her heart lurching in her chest.

In all the time she’d known him, Mika had never seen Matthew express more than a casual interest in music, let alone wanting to learn to play any instruments.

And yet, as they sat together, their shoulder’s barely touching, his dedication was obvious. Mika could see it; despite his lighthearted smile, his concentration was evident in the furrow of his brow. And the song he chose, while one of her favourites, certainly wasn’t a beginner’s piece, and her eyes welled up thinking of the time he must’ve put into practicing it for her.

_**♪** Like a river flows _

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Something’s were meant to be_

_Oh, **♪**_

As the progression became more challenging, he was forced to look away and watch his hands, but Mika didn’t mind, more than happy to listen.

_**♪** Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too_

_‘Cause I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you **♪**_

Matthew finished playing, letting go of the ukelele with one hand so he could intertwine their fingers on the mattress, bringing his gaze back up to smile sweetly at her.

_**♪** No I can’t help _

_Falling in love with you.” **♪**_

With the final rephrase of the chorus, triumph and pride leaked into Matthew’s brilliant grin. Before Mika could get any words out though, his look of delight became one of shock.

“Mika, w-why are you crying?! D-did I do something wrong?”

Instantly, the ukulele was forgotten as his hands came up to cradle his lover's face, his sky-blue eyes scanning for any signs of discomfort.

Mika blinked, unaware of the dampness on her cheeks until Matthew used his thumbs to wipe it away. She hiccuped, bringing her hand up to cover his tenderly.

“No, Matthew. I-I’m fine, I promise.”

She pulled the hand she was holding to her mouth, and pressed a reverent kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“That was _beautiful._ I loved it,” she praised him, quickly dashing away any remaining tears with her free hand.

Matthew’s eyes lit up, and the grin Mika cherished so much returned. “Oh! Well, I’m glad! I was hoping to surprise you so… surprise?”

Mika laughed wetly, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. He let out a quiet _oof_ at the sudden, tight hug, but returned it just as fiercely.

He nuzzled his face into her hair with a contented sigh, and Mika scooted closer to the man who made her so _incredibly happy._

“Thank you, Matthew. I love you…”

He pulled back to tuck a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, whispering, “And I love you… more than you know,” before stealing her smile with a kiss.


End file.
